Forget Me, It's That Simple
by The Soul Piper
Summary: Everyone wants to feel, but not everyone CAN. Rogue knows this all too well and can't stand it. When things are finally looking up for her, not everyone is happy. And some will do anything to end it. SLASH
1. Touchless

**Author's Notes: **

**-K, I've had this story in my head for a while, and I'm finally posting it. If you're familiar with my works, then I don't need to tell you that this is a slash. If you're not, then I guess I just did. Also, if you don't like original characters, I suggest you don't read this because there will be an original character in this.**

**-This story will appear in the movie section, but there might be just a few things in here as well from the comic books. I'm not too sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel.**

-Manhattan -

All she could hear was screaming. No matter how many times she had heard it within the past few years, it never got easier.

"It's time to go," her father told her. She had done it again and it was the last straw. Enough was enough. Once she was out of the picture, they could put the nightmare behind them. "You have to leave."

* * *

Her entire world was falling apart in that one moment. Jean told her to keep calm for their sake, but she felt as if she was falling off the edge, and keeping calm wasn't an option. 

'_How can she take things so easily?_' Rogue asked herself as she felt her heart beat even faster than before. "Why do you want to leave me, Jean?" she asked.

"It's just not working," she answered sympathetically, trying not to hurt her any further. She put a hand on her lap to comfort her. "There are things that I want, Rogue…things that you can't give me. There are things that I want to do and…and, well…" She looked away, unable to complete her sentence.

"I'm holding you back," Rogue finished for her in tears.

"I have to go."

She grabbed Jean's arm before she could walk away. "Please don't leave me," she said, hoping that she would change her mind.

"Let me go, Rogue."

"I don't want to. Look, I wish I could touch you, but I can't. I can't even say that I can _change_, but there's a lot more to relationships than touch," she said.

"What's the point in having a relationship if there's no feeling?" Jean yanked her arm away. She was beginning to grow impatient with the sobbing girl. "Do you know what I want?"

"What?" Rogue asked.

"I want someone whose hand I can hold. I want someone I can kiss without engendering myself. I know this doesn't seem fair to _you_, Rogue, but what about me?"

She tried to say something, but it was immediately cut off by her own whimper. Jean took this as an opportunity to get away. "Goodbye, Rogue," she said as she walked away, leaving her to cry alone. She contemplated giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, but decided that it would be better not to. Rogue was hurt enough. The last thing she needed was false hope.

**A/N: It's very short, but it's just an introduction, so that's ok. The posts may get longer and possibly frequent depending on how many reviews I get.**


	2. The Runaway

**A/N: Because they didn't really pay much attention to other student mutants in the movie, I'll be adding some in this story so everything's not just between Rogue, Bobby and John. **

"How nice would it be," Rogue asked herself, "if I walked up there and did it? Strangled him with my bare hands?" She sat there, cross-legged in the gym, watching the two of them as they slyly found reasons to touch. The more she saw Scott and Jean together, the more she wanted to take the gloves off and just go at him. Maybe shoot a few optic blasts at him. Make his know how it feels to get hurt.

Jean finally broke away. She needed to, in order to address the students who sat there, bored on the floor. "Ok, so, it looks like we're all here," she said. "Now, when we get out there, you all know the rules."

"No powers," a few students said with rolling eyes.

"That's correct. I don't want to catch anyone using theirs powers for _anything_. You know how people can be." Jean looked around at everyone's dull faces and decided to try and lighten the mood. "Come on, guys. You had a great first semester and this is our reward to you. Just have some fun." She put on a smile for them.

Scott motioned for everyone to rise. He headed for the exit with the students following behind him. Outside, there was a school bus waiting for them. When the doors opened, thick clouds of smoke came creeping out and filling the lungs of the unsuspecting mutants.

"Why did you think it would be a good idea to get Logan to drive?" Scott asked as he fanned the cigar smoke away from his face.

Jean smiled at him and took him by the arm. "Come on," she said, leading him to their seats.

……………

An hour later, they arrived at the movie theater. Most of the students immediately lined up to buy snacks before it started.

"We'll be sitting in that back," Bobby said as he headed down the hall with John and their popcorn.

"We'll meet you their," Piotr called after them.

The line moved up. Right in front of Colossus stood a girl of 17. She looked as if she had just wandered in off the street, though she wasn't exactly dressed for the winter weather they were having, only wearing a baggy navy blue sweater with the occasional hole in it and a pair of not-so-clean shaded kakis. Long, blonde unwashed pigtails hung down from her hood as her head looked down to the floor.

Her presence made everyone in line want to hold their breaths until she was gone—maybe even for a little while afterwards.

Piotr turned around. "Hey, how would you like to go in front of me?" he asked Rogue.

"No thanks. I'm good," she replied.

"Thanks!" He pretended not to hear her answer and, using his jean-protected leg, led her in front.

"You again?" said the man working up front. "I thought I told you to leave and never show your face here again."

The students in line were watching and listening to what was going on in front of them.

"Please. I'm really hungry. Can I just have…?" The girl was interrupted.

"What, did you get kicked out of all the _restaurants_ in this city as well?" The man reached under the counter and picked up a walkie-talkie. "Security," he shouted into it. "Security!"

"Stop it," the girl screamed. "You don't have to call security. I just wanted…"

"Save it," the man said.

Scott went to the front of the line and tried to lead the children away. "I don't think this is the greatest time to buy snacks," he said.

"What seems to be the problem here," Jean looked at his chest at the golden name tag showing his name, "James?"

"The problem is that this girl keeps _coming_ here. She harasses us _and_ customers for money, probably to buy drugs.

"That's a lie," she protested. "I'm not a drug addict. I just want something to eat!"

James continued as if he didn't hear her. "She tries to sleep in the theaters and eats abandoned snacks of my floors, _and_ she drives away the customers with her stench. She is not allowed back here!"

"But I have no place to live," the girl cried.

"Well, you can't live _here_," James said. "I'm sure that the other hardened criminals would love you in their jail cell which is exactly where you're going for coming back after we banned you."

"Please. I'll get out. I won't come back," she pleaded.

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

The security guards we making their way past the crowds of people who pretty much refused to see the movies they paid for until all the action in the lobby was over.

"Ok, you're coming with us, Miss," said one of the two security guards that came for her.

"No!" She stepped backwards but they continued to approach her.

"Man, what is _taking_ you guys…so…long?" Bobby's voice trailed off when he saw what was going on.

"Get away from me," the girl yelled as she began to run. She cut through the line of mutants and even pushed one of them towards the guards to give them even more of an obstacle.

Her head was turned around to see if it had worked. She didn't even see the boy in her way. The second the girl turned around, face to face, she crash into Bobby. The two fell to the ground and held their heads in pain.

"I am so sorry," she said.

"It's ok," said Bobby. He stood to his feet and held a hand out for her to grab. She took it, but by that time, the guards had caught up to her, handcuffs ready.

"You're under arrest," the stronger of the two said.

"No," Yelled the girl.

And that's when it happened. What no one there could have ever expected. As the Security guard grabbed her hand to cuff her, he froze—literally, or hat least his _hand_ did, anyways.

"You can't _do_ this to me," she screamed. And as she meant to push him to the ground, she was shocked to see ice, practically mountains of it, pouring out of her hand and onto his body. The guard trembled on the floor.

"What are you, some kind of freak?" asked the other one.

"Let's find out," the girl said, flinging ice out both of her hands at him until it tapered off into light snow. Then, it just stopped all together.

She felt to the ground beside the other guards. Scott and Jean ran up to them.

"Did _you_ make her stop?" he asked her.

"I had to. This isn't gonna look to good for us on the news this evening," Jean said.

"We can't have her just running around wild like this. You know what we need to do now, right?"

Jean nodded. "I know. It looks like we've got ourselves a guest."

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait. It's so hard to write in my house when everyone is so nosy. Plus I had a bit of writers block, but I think, for the time being, it's over…for _this_ story, anyways. Please send me reviews. I swear, I live off of them. **


End file.
